I broke it, so I'll fix it
by jacquisup
Summary: Haley and Neville have been friends since first year and going out together for two years. But when something happens it goes downhill. What happens? Will they still be friends and together, or will they breakup and become the Golden Trio? (Peter never turned his back on the Potter's, Sirius was never in Azkaban, Snape gets along with her and the ministry believes her Voldemort is
1. Chapter 1

5/6/19- 2/2/20

Letter from the marauders

**Bold**\- Peter

Plain- Sirius

_Italics_\- Remus

_**Bold italics**_\- the three together

Haley Potter and Neville Longbottom had been going out since their third year. It's their fifth year and Haley and Neville were at Hogsmead on a date.

Since Voldemort returned Haley has kept her invisibility cloak with her all day everyday. Especially when she's out of school. Sirius, Remus and Peter were glad.

Sirius had been trying to get custody of her for fourteen years but Dumbledore will always say the bloodline will protect her best.

Sirius, Remus and Peter will try every year. Even if it takes them to get the Marauder in them.

After what happened last year and Voldemort having some of her blood it doesn't work to protect her anymore. So when Haley got to Grimauld Place they won the fight. She had moved into Grimauld Place after the dementor incident.

"So what did you do over the summer?" Haley asked Neville.

"Not much, stayed with my gran like I always do, wrote to you, Ron and Hermione, took care of my plants and visited my parents. You?" he said.

"The usual. Be the Dursley's house elf. Tried to stay as far away from Dudley as possible until they were able to get me, things like that." she said with a shrug.

"You need to get out of them. They're abusing you still!" he said.

She sighed. "Nev, you know that I only had the Dursley's to protect me. And besides, you know the um, squib that's it Mrs. Figg?"

He nodded.

"She lives close to keep an eye on me. Does that make you feel a little better?"

"Not really. She's not a witch which means she doesn't have a wand!" he said.

"If it makes you feel better the bloodline doesn't work anymore. Now that Voldemort has some of my blood he can touch me which means he can walk into the Dursley's. After Dumbledore realized this he let them get custody of me."

"Oh that's great! It must have been the best birthday present yet."

"It was."

While they had their date people from Hogwarts smiled. They all knew they loved each other and were perfect together.

A few hours later they were back in school. Ron and Hermione were having one of their daily fights, Seamus was playing chess with Dean, Fred and George were coming up with ideas for what to make. Ginny was with Luna in the library and Haley and Neville were sitting next to each other helping each other with their homework.

Neville will help her with herbology and Haley will help him with DADA, Charms, transfigurations, history and potions.

She had taken her mum's talent in Charms and potions and her dad with transfiguration. Sirius will help her with history, Remus will check her Defense Against the Dark Arts and Peter will check her potions when she isn't at school. She's been top of her year since first year. Especially Defense Against the Dark Arts.

She'll call Dobby quietly and have him give them her homework when she finishes them. He said he would help her with anything after setting him free.

When she gets them back she usually gets everything right. But will read what she needs to fix and have Dobby bring it to them when she's done. She could tell Dobby wants to be her house elf and she would think about it sometimes.

"Alright Neville, looks like your Defense homework and potions is good. Look at number four and six on charms though." she said.

"And looks like your herbology is good to." he said.

When they were done with their homework they gave each other a kiss and then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they were on their way to breakfast holding hands as usual.

When they got there they sat down and grabbed some food.

"Hey guys." Haley said smiling.

"Hi Haley, Neville." Hermione said.

Since she's the daughter and goddaughter of two Marauders teachers from the four of them are terrified they're going to become them. Since Snape is the potions master he's the most terrified. Especially after Haley and Malfoy's history like the Marauders and Snape's history at school. But the other way around with them.

"Hi Hermione." Neville said.

"So, what do we have today?" Haley asked.

Ron and Hermione looked at her schedule.

"Double potions, charms, transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts." she said.

Ron and Neville groaned about double potions.

"Oh come on guys, you're doing fine. I help you with your homework and we do everything together right Nev?" Haley said.

Neville smiled and nodded.

"I guess." Ron said.

After breakfast they were in potions and as usual Haley was helping Neville with the potion. She would have him get the ingredients and she would do the cutting while Neville got the ingredients put together, have her check his measurements and such before they put it in the caldron.

First year Snape was surprised at how good she was and watching her closely. The more he looked at her the more like Lily she is.

Throughout the day she was helping Neville as usual and he worked hard. She had quidditch practice and as usual Neville, Ron and Hermione were there to watch her practice.

Gryffindor has won the quidditch cup since first year. The week after the quidditch cup Haley, Ron, Neville Hermione had gone on the 'mission' they had. They started to call them a mission because they had been doing it for almost five years.

They were also starting to wonder if Dumbledore has been testing Haley for the past four years and getting her ready for the next war.

_Dear Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot,_

_It's not that easy with Voldemort back and my scar bothering me constantly. I had another dream like the one I told you about. There's a room with glass balls in it. And the number 96 is what I see every time I see one. What's going on? Well that's it I'll see you guys on Christmas!_

_Haley_

After that she went to the owlry and found Hedwig.

"Hey girl, ready to see Sirius, Peter and Remus with a letter?" she said smiling.

Hedwig chirped and then stuck out her leg.

So Haley tied the letter and then Hedwig was gone.

After that she headed to the common room and then went to bed.

A week had gone by and she was waiting for a reply from Sirius.

"Haley, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for a reply from Sirius." she said.

"I'm sure it will be here soon." Neville said.

All of a sudden the owls came and Hedwig was coming now.

Haley smiled. When Hedwig was there she went on Haley's shoulder and held out her leg.

When Haley had it in her hand she handed Hedwig some bacon.

"Thanks Hedwig."

She chirped, bit Haley's ear as usual and then left. Everyone could tell that they had a strong familiar.

_Dear Haley,_

_The dreams you've been seeing isn't good. I don't know what they are but I'm sure Dumbledore does. I know he's been ignoring you all year but I still think that the next time you have one go tell Dumbledore. Remus and Peter agree with me. Tell Ron, Hermione and Neville we said hi and see you Christmas break!_

_Sirius_

Haley sighed.

"How am I supposed to tell him if he's been ignoring me all year?"

"You'll find some way to get his attention." Neville said.

After breakfast they all headed to class.

Before they knew it it was a week before Christmas break and Haley was packing up and getting ready for tomorrow.

When she was all set she went down to lunch.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Hermione asked Neville.

"Going to see my gran and on Christmas Eve stay at Grimauld Place with you guys." he said.

"I'm going to stay at Grimauld Place for the first time. I'm always gonna call Hogwarts my home. Even though I don't have to go to the Dursley's I'll always call it home." Haley said.

"We're going to be at Grimauld Place to." Ron said.

After lunch they headed to transfiguration.

A few hours later Haley was asleep and saw a snake.

_It was Nagini. Then she heard something and saw Mr. Weasley._

_'Voldemort is after something. Something he didn't have the last time.' she heard Sirius say._

_"Haley."_

_Then she saw Nagini bite him._

_"Ahh!"_

She tossed and turned while she listened to him.

Finally she woke up and took deep breaths. She saw Hermione look at her.

A few minutes later Haley, Ron and the other three Weasley's were at Dumbledore's office.

"In the dream were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the screen?" Dumbledore asked not looking at her.

"Neither, I only heard, Professor can you please just tell me what's going on?" Haley asked.

"Everard, Arthur's on guard duty tonight. Make sure he's found by the right people."

"Sir." Haley said.

"Phineas. You must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured... and his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey."

"They've got him, Albus. It was close, but they think he'll make it. What's more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it." Everard said.

"Oh, thank goodness. Next we need to..."

"Look at me!" Haley yelled.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What's happening to me?"

"You wished to see me, headmaster?" Snape said.

"Oh, Severus. I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even till the morning. Otherwise, we'll all be vulnerable." Dumbledore said.

So he took Haley down to his quarters. When they got there he had her sit down and started looking for something.

"It appears there's a connection... between the Dark Lord's mind and your own. Whether he is, as yet, aware of this connection is, for the moment, unclear. Pray he remains ignorant." he said.

"You mean, if he knows about it, then... he'll be able to read my mind?" she asked.

"Read it, control it... unhinge it. In the past, it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure... to invade the minds of his victims... creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony... only when he had them literally begging for death, would he finally... kill them. Used properly, the power of Occlumency... will help shield you from access or influence. In these lessons, I will attempt to penetrate your mind. You will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself."

He took out his wand.

"_Legilimens."_

She shut her eyes tightly and tried to get him out.

"Concentrate, Potter. Focus."


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough it was Christmas and everyone was at Grimauld Place. They were standing next to the table.

"Ho ho ho marry Christmas!" a flying Santa said while it was in the kitchen.

"Here we go, daddy's back!" Molly said smiling while she pushed Arthur to the table.

Everyone started clapping.

"Sit down everyone sit down. Now, presents." Molly said.

"And a nice big box for Ron." Arthur said.

"Big box for you. And um, oh come on both of you. I want to see your faces." she said trying to figure out which one of the twins is who.

"Yes." Ron said while he opened and found a new sweater.

"Let's clear this away. Oh, Haley, Haley. There you are." Molly said.

Then handed her a present.

"Happy Christmas."

"Thank you." she said and found a scarf.

"Now, Daddy. Pass that to Daddy." she said.

"Thank you."

"Has everybody got? Fred? George? Hermione."

"A Christmas toast. To Ms. Haley Potter... without whom I would not be here. Haley." Arthur said raising his glass.

"Haley." they all said.

"Haley." Sirius, Remus and Peter said together smiling.

She turned around and smiled.

"That is delicious. I shall be needing some more of that. Daddy, don't forget last Christmas." Ginny said.

A few minutes later Haley, Neville, Ron and Hermione were headed downstairs.

"I can't understand why you don't want to wear it, Ronald." Hermione said.

"I look like a bloody idiot, that's why." Ron said.

Neville snickered at that.

"No more than usual, Ron. I don't know why..." he started.

Haley saw a different room and walked in and saw pictures of people.

"Nasty brat, standing there as bold as brass. Haley Potter, the girl who stopped the Dark Lord. Friend of Mudbloods and two blood-traitors alike. If my poor mistress only knew..." Kreacher said.

"Kreacher! That's enough of your bile. Away with you!" Sirius said.

"Of course, master. Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black." he said and left.

"Sorry about that. He never was very pleasant, even when I was a boy. Not to me, anyway." he said walking in with her.

"What, you grew up here?" she said.

"This is my parents' house. I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order. This is the Black family tree. My deranged cousin. I hated the lot of them. My parents with their pure-blood mania."

Then he put a finger on a picture with Sirius' name but a burnt picture.

"My mother did that after I ran away. Charming woman. I was 16."

Then he put his hand down.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Round your dad's. I was always welcome at the Potter's. I see him so much in you, Haley. You are so very much alike. And yet so much like your mother."

"I'm not so sure. Sirius, when I was... When I saw Mr. Weasley attacked, I wasn't just watching. I was the snake. And afterwards, in Dumbledore's office... there was a moment when I wanted to..."

Then she shut her eyes for a second.

"This connection between me and Voldemort. What if the reason for it is that I am becoming more like him? I just feel so angry all the time. And what if, after everything that I've been through... something's gone wrong inside me? What if I'm becoming bad?"

Then Sirius put a hand on both shoulder.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, Haley. You're not a bad person. You're a very good person who, bad things have happened to. You understand? Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

She smiled and nodded. Then they started to leave the room and meet up with Remus and Peter.

"When all this is over, we'll be a proper family. You'll see." Sirius said.

Then he gave her a hug.

"Hey Sirius, where were you?" Peter said.

"She found my family tree." he said.

"Ahh, well, why don't you get to bed." Remus said.

Haley nodded and said good night to the three of them.

When she got to her room she saw Neville sitting on her desk chair.

"Neville, what are you doing in here?" she asked smiling.

"To give you your Christmas present." he said and handed her her present.

She opened it and was surprised. It was a necklace shaped like a heart.

"Open it." he said smiling.

She opened it and saw a picture of Neville giving her a kiss.

She smiled and gave him a real kiss.

"Thanks." she said.

He helped her put it on and said good night.


	4. Chapter 4

Before they knew it they were back in school. Haley was holding Neville's hand on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

As usual she sat next to him and listened to Professor Anderson.

After classes the four of them were in the common room fixing each other's homework as usual.

It was Saturday and Haley and Neville were on a date during Hogsmead weekend.

"It feels good to be away from the Dursley's." Haley said.

"I bet! Those muggles were awful!" Neville said.

"Well, now I can live in my kind of world. And actually get my homework done during the day and not at night." she said smiling.

Neville smiled back and nodded.

Every date they were on they got closer and closer.

A month had gone by and Haley was looking for Neville with her map. When she found him she found him in the Room of Requirements with Hannah.

"What could they be doing there? I understand one of our friends, but Hannah?" she said.

So she headed to the Room of Requirements.

When she got there she looked for Neville and Hannah. When she found them her heart broke. They were kissing each other.

"Neville!" she yelled.

They jumped and looked at Haley.

"Haley! It's not what it looks like! I swear!" Neville said.

She shook her head with her eyes watering. Then she started to run.

"Haley!" Neville yelled.

But she was gone. Neville looked at Hannah.

"Thanks a lot Hannah! You just made me break her heart! And you know it's really hard to get her to trust someone again!" he yelled.

Then he started to run to try and find her.

While he ran to find Haley Hannah realized he was right. It was really hard to get Haley to trust someone. Nobody but Neville knows why though. Ron and Hermione had lost some trust last year but were still given a second chance and the Golden Quartet were back together. They knew a little bit but not all of it. They all know Neville knows the most because they both lost their parents. The only difference is Haley's an orphan while Neville's parents are insane.

When he found her he walked over to her and knelt down. She was crying. Neville had gotten her to let everything out and Haley had gotten him to get braver over the years.

"Haley I swear I didn't mean to. She had put a love potion on my cup. When it started to wear off is when I heard you say my name." he said.

"Why should I trust you? For all I know you could only love me and be my best friend for the fame!"

Then she got up and ran to the common room. Neville sat there in shock.

When she got to the common room everyone was there and confused.

"Haley what's wrong? I thought you were looking for Neville." Hermione said.

Her eyes started to water more but she fought them.

"He, he cheated on me with Hannah! I thought he loved me! He's no longer a member of the Golden Quartet now!" she said and ran to the girls dormitory.

When she was gone everyone looked at the door upset. Then the portrait opened and everyone looked at who it was.

When they saw Neville they all glared at him.

He was panting.

"Where, where's Haley?" he asked.

"In the girls dormitory trying not to cry because you cheated on her!" Ginny said.

"I didn't do it on purpose! Hannah put me on a love potion and when Haley came I was starting to come back!" he said.

Everyone looked at him again. He sighed and took out his wand.

"I, Neville Frank Longbottom swear on my magic that what I said is true. So mote it be."

Then his wand went bright and they looked at him.

"_Lumos."_

Then his wand went off.

"See? I didn't cheat on her. I love her for who she is and she's my best friend. Not her fame." he said.

"You realize she doesn't forgive, believe or trust anyone that easily. Right?" Seamus said.

"I know. But she won't listen to me!" he said. "She thinks I love her and one of her best friends because of the fame she has! Probably because Ron left her last year."

That got Ron to feel ashamed of himself after hearing that.

Haley was sitting on her bed ripping every picture with her and Neville in half and taking every picture of her friends so Neville is gone. She set the pictures with Neville that were off on fire. Except the pictures from Hagrid.

She knew Neville had the same pictures in his dorm. And she, Neville, Ron and Hermione had the pictures of them all together to.

"I can't believe he did that to me." she whispered.

She took off the necklace he gave her for Christmas and wrapped it on a piece of paper. Then she transformed it into a bird and had it go to Neville.

When she was done she laid there and started crying. While she cried quietly she started to fall asleep.

Before she fell asleep she thought of something.

'_I'm going to go back to what I used to be before I started Hogwarts. Fighting the tears I feel. Just keep it all in me.'_

While they were sitting in the common room listening to Neville they saw something coming to him.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

When it got on Neville's hand he recognized the figure anywhere.

"It's Haley's paper. I don't know what it is though." he said.

So he opened the paper and froze.

"What is it Neville?" Hermione asked.

Then he picked it up and saw the necklace he gave her for Christmas. He shut his eyes tightly and held onto the necklace.

"What is it Neville?" George asked.

"The locket I gave her for Christmas." he said.

They all gasped and covered their mouth. Haley loved that necklace. The only way to get her to do something like that is when she doesn't trust you anymore.

He shook his head with it in his hand.

"What have I done?" he said quietly.

So he headed to the boys dormitory and put the locket in his nightstand drawer. Then he got ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Haley was sitting there writing to Sirius, Remus and Peter.

_Dear Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail,_

_ Neville broke my heart yesterday. He cheated on me with Hannah. I thought he loved me! We had just gone on a date last month and then he cheated on me. Why would he do that to me? I trusted him! But I guess I can't trust anyone. After doing that he's on his own with his charm, transfiguration, Defense and potions homework. And we are no longer the Golden Quartet, now we're the Golden Trio. I'm going to get back to what I used to be. Keep all the emotions in me and stop crying._

_Haley_

She looked at it and nodded. She was about to go to the owlry but realized it was breakfast and she didn't have time to send it.

She grabbed her bag and hurried to breakfast.

When she got there she sat next to Hermione quietly. Neville looked at her and she looked back for a second. Then she looked down at her breakfast. After that she pushed her plate away from herself.

As usual the news had been heard in school and people would whisper or look at Haley in sadness. While others looked at Neville in anger. They weren't surprised they were a trio now though. Haley was the group leader and she, Ron and Hermione kicked him out of the Golden Quartet.

Even Professors had heard what happened and weren't happy.

After breakfast Haley, Ron and Hermione were on their way to Charms. When they got there Haley just sat there quietly. It felt weird not having Neville with them after five years.

When they started to work on the spell they were learning today Haley just whispered the spell and was the first person to get it right as usual.

She had been sitting next to Neville to help him get it right. While Haley is top of her year Hermione is second best. She's a little jealous but still proud that she's good.

The other professors were thrilled that she took so much skill of both her parents best subject. They knew Defense Against the Dark Arts is her best and charms was her second best.

"Well done Ms. Potter! Your mother would be getting more and more proud of you!" Flitwick said smiling.

"Thanks Professor." she said quietly.

Throughout the week she was more and more quiet and ignored everyone. Neville will try to talk to her but she'll just push him away.

The first two she hexed him hard. That shocked the others.

By the end of the week he knew she was back to who she used to be, keeping every tear in herself. And truly was no longer a member of the team.

No one would look at him or Hannah. Fred and George had been pulling pranks on him all week for hurting their 'sister'.

By now they all considered her as a Weasley. Aside from Percy the Weasley's stick together.

Haley will go somewhere but no one knows where except Ron and Hermione. Neville was about to go upstairs but saw something on the table. It was a letter from Haley. She had kept forgetting to send it because she was busy with classes, homework, quidditch practice and staying away from Neville.

He looked at it and then read it.

_Dear Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail,_

_ Neville broke my heart yesterday. He cheated on me with Hannah. I thought he loved me! We had just gone on a date last month and then he cheated on me. Why would he do that to me? I trusted him! But I guess I can't trust anyone. After doing that he's on his own with his charm, transfiguration, Defense and potions homework. And we are no longer the Golden Quartet, now we're the Golden Trio. I'm going to get back to what I used to be. Keep all the emotions in me and stop crying._

_Haley_

"You weren't supposed to see her letter." Hermione said.

"I saw my name and thought it was mine." he said.

"Sure. Whatever." she said.

He shook his head and then went upstairs.

A few seconds later Haley was grabbing the letter after finding it and going to the owlry.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Sirius, Remus and Peter were in the kitchen having breakfast when Hedwig came.

"Hey Hedwig. What do you have for us today?" Sirius asked smiling.

She chirped and he untied the letter. Then she headed back to school to go check on her owner.

The two of them have a strong familiar after Hedwig being her first present ever.

"What do we have today Padfoot?" Peter asked smiling.

But Sirius read it frowning.

"Sirius?" Remus said.

"Read this. Wormtail, you might need to hold onto Moony. Or I'm gonna have to be a dog and you'll have to be a rat." he said.

Peter was confused but nodded. So he held his hands and read it with Remus.

_Dear Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail,_

_ Neville broke my heart yesterday. He cheated on me with Hannah. I thought he loved me! We had just gone on a date last month and then he cheated on me. Why would he do that to me? I trusted him! But I guess I can't trust anyone. After doing that he's on his own with his charm, transfiguration, Defense and potions homework. And we are no longer the Golden Quartet, now we're the Golden Trio. I'm going to get back to what I used to be. Keep all the emotions in me and stop crying. _

_ Haley _

Remus was fighting the wolf in him the best he could. Peter was tempted to go munch on Neville with his rat teeth and his tail.

"No one hurts my kitten!" Peter said.

"Maybe we should go eat him on the full moon." Remus said.

Sirius and Peter looked at him in shock. Then they finally calmed down and Sirius stood up.

"I'm gonna go see Augusta." he said with the letter in his pocket.

"Alright. I'll try and keep Remus busy while you do that. Maybe we'll think of a way to pay Neville back."

"I like your thinking Wormtail." Sirius said.

Then he headed to Augusta.

Later that day it was lunch time Haley was playing with her food ignoring her friends.

A few minutes later an owl came.

"Is that your owl Neville?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what gran- oh no." he said.

There were two letters that everyone recognized. Even Haley after what happened to Ron second year.

"Neville got _two_ howlers!" Seamus said.

Neville was terrified.

"Gran's gonna _kill_ me! And if I'm right, Sirius, Remus and Peter are gonna be ready to eat me for dinner on the next full moon."

His hand started shaking and he opened the letter from his gran.

_NEVILLE FRANK LONGBOTTOM! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND AND BOYFRIEND CHEATS ON THE ONE THEY LOVE?! YOUR FATHER WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOUR MOTHER! AND YOUR MOTHER WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOUR FATHER! THEY WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU IF THEY WERE HERE! WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY!_

Then it was ripped apart.

"I think I'm half deaf." Ron said.

"Yup." Dean said.

"Scale of one to ten how bad was it?" Seamus said writing down the name.

"Seven." Neville said.

"If that's how bad your gran is I'm terrified to hear Sirius, Remus and Peter." Ron said.

"Cover your ears everyone!" Fred said.

So they all did as told. Especially Haley, Ron and Hermione.

Neville's hand shook even harder. Then it opened and was twice as bad.

**_NEVILLE! _**

Everyone jumped and then looked at Neville's letter. Even the Professors jumped and looked at him.

HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON HALEY! MY PUP! _MY CUB!_ **MY KITTEN!** (She blushed at the names) SHE WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU! _WE HAVE A FEW WORDS TO TELL AND WARN YOU._ **SAME FOR FRED AND GEORGE, WE'RE THE MARAUDERS!** _THE TROUBLE MAKERS!_ THE HEADACHE TO PROFESSORS AND SNAPE! **_WE SOLUMLY SWEAR THAT WE ARE UP TO NO GOOD!_**_ MOONY IS ME!_ **WORMTAIL IS ME!** PADFOOT IS ME! **_AND PRONGS IS JAMES!_** SO HERE IS YOUR WARNING. BE READY FOR, **_TROUBLE!_** YOU WILL REGRET DOING THIS. _WE WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF HALEY STARTED FIGHTING THE TEARS LIKE SHE USED TO SINCE YOU BROKE HER!_ **YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON TO GET HER TO CRY!** AND AFTER TURNING YOUR BACK YOU BROUGHT HER OLD SELF BACK! SO ONCE AGAIN, YOU ARE WARNED.

**_MISCHIEF MANAGED!_**

Then that one was gone and everyone stared at him in shock. Fred and George walked over to Haley and started bowing.

"We're not worthy! We're not worthy!" they repeated.

"OK, that's enough." she said.

So they stood up and bowed down again.

When they sat back down Haley stood up and headed somewhere else. When she was gone Seamus looked at Dean.

"What was it this time?"

"What did you say? I think I'm deaf!" he said.

"I said what was it this time?!" he shouted.

Neville finally came back.

"Ten. Maybe worse." he said.

Meanwhile Haley was in the girls bathroom in front of a certain sink.

_"Open."_ she hissed.

Then it opened and she was gone.

When she got down there she started pacing.

"Like Peter said, I'm done showing what's wrong. I'm gonna keep it all to myself again. Even if someone threatens me it stays quiet! They all know the imperious curse is useless on me, I've been able to fight through the torture curse, survived the killing curse twice! I've fought him four times and won. I learned how to keep everything in me when I was little. I'll never lose that skill."

Neville had left to go find her but had no luck. So he sighed and headed to the common room.

He skipped classes for the rest of the day. He was looking at the pictures of them right now. Including the locket he gave her for Christmas.

While he did that a certain rat was looking at him without anyone but him and eight other people knew it was there.

The rat saw him sitting there quietly and looking miserable.

_'Hmm, maybe he didn't cheat on her. I'll keep this quiet for a while.' _it thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Before they knew it it was Easter break and Haley still hadn't looked at or spoken to Neville.

He would only look at her and hope she'd look at him back. But would never get it back.

He wasn't allowed to Grimauld Place now so he was staying with his gran. Like she said in the howler she was furious at him.

Haley had finished occlumency lessons last week but could still hear what's going on.

She was sitting in her room all day and all night for the past two days. They don't know if Kreacher has been giving her some food or not.

She had done either wandless or accidental magic and kept her door to locked for anyone other then her to open the door. Sirius, Remus and Peter were worried about her and so were her friends. Even with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George there she still won't come out.

Ron and Hermione had written a letter to Neville telling him what she's doing now.

He was sitting in his room reading the letter.

_Dear Neville,_

_ From day one she hasn't gotten out of her room. We've all tried to unlock the door or tell her she needs to get out but it's impossible to unlock it! We don't know if she did wandless or had accidental magic. We don't know if she's been eating anything either. We don't know if Kreacher has been giving her food. You need to think of something to get her to believe you. She may not look at you like she used to but we can tell that she still feels hurt and love for you. She automatically got back into her old self like she never met us even though she has me and Ron. It hurts all of us. None of us can get her out of her room. Me, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Peter or Remus. Peter can't even get in through his animagus! And he's a rat! So she must be using a lot of her magic. As a pureblood you know the Potter family. How strong, rich and old they are. Try and think of something for when we get back to school,_

_ Hermione _

He sat there thinking.

When they got back to school Haley still hadn't said anything to him.

She was on her way to the Chamber of Secrets to get some space for herself.

Neville saw her walking there and followed her.

When she opened it then jumped down Neville did the same thing.

When he got there he saw her pacing. He quietly walked over to her but stepped on a rock causing her to hear him.

Then she turned around and took out her wand.

"Who's there?" he said and aimed something at them causing Neville to fall on his back then sat up.

When he looked up he saw her standing there quietly with her wand in her hand.

He gulped. Everyone knows how strong of a witch she is and that she loses her temper easily. And are starting to think Daphne Greengrass should be the Ice Princess and Haley the Ice Queen. Even the Slytherins were thinking about that.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"I was looking for you and saw you go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. So I started to follow you and then the Chamber was open." he said after he stood up.

"Leave." she said.

"Haley please! I love you! And you're my first and best friend!"

"Then why did you cheat on me?"

"I didn't cheat on you!"

"Then what was Hannah doing with you?!" she shouted.

"She put me on a love potion!" he said.

She stood there quietly and looked at him suspicious.

"If you want me to I'll give you a magical oath." he said.

She stood there in shock.

'Maybe he does love me for me.' she thought.

"Fine. Do it." she said.

He took out his wand.

"I, Neville Frank Longbottom swear on my magic that what I said is true. So mote it be." he said.

Then he put his wand up again.

_"Lumos!" _Then his wand went back on. "See? I didn't cheat on you."

"For right now we're acquaintances, not friends or a couple we're still going to be the Golden Trio until I decide. Deal?"

He nodded and was glad they were a little close.

After that they went back to the common room.

When they got there they saw everyone look at them waiting.

"We're acquaintances right now, not back to the Quartet or a couple, yet." Haley said.

They all nodded.

Then Haley went to write to Sirius, Remus and Peter.

The next day Haley sat next to Neville but didn't look at him.

As usual the entire school had heard about the deal. A lot of them were surprised she would give him a second chance. But then remembered Neville was the person that stayed by her side last year when everyone thought she put her name on the cup.

After breakfast they headed to Charms. Neville sat next to her because there was no open seats.

"We're sitting together today but you're on your own until you get back to the three of us."

He nodded and then listened to Flitwick.

As the time went on the four Gryffindor's got closer. It had been a month since they started to get back and today Haley was going to tell Neville what she thought. Everyone was sitting in the common room waiting.

Ron and Hermione were standing on either side of her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Neville asked.

"To tell you that I made my decision." Haley said.

"And?" he asked nervously.

"We have the Gold Quartet back. And a couple if you want." she said.

Neville automatically put her in his arms and his lips on her's.

While he did that she shut her eyes and put her arms around him.

The fellow Gryffindor's smiled at that.

When they were done they smiled at each other. Then Neville remembered something.

"Hold on a second." he said smiling.

Then he went to the boys dormitory. They all stood there confused. When he came back he had something behind his back.

"Close your eyes." he said smiling.

She was confused but did as told.

While she waited she felt something go around her neck and in her hand.

"Ok, open." he said smiling.

So she opened her eyes and saw her locket and pieces she got rid of.

She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"You kept that?" she said.

"Yup. And copied the pictures you got rid of. I wasn't sure if you were going to let me back but I still kept them." he said smiling.

After that they headed to dinner.

When they were done Haley went to write to Sirius, Remus and Peter.

_Dear Sirius Remus and Peter, _

_ I gave him another chance. We're the Golden Quartet and a couple again. He gave me the locket he got me for Christmas back on and the pictures I got rid of. That's about it,_

_ Haley _

She smiled then headed to Hedwig.

After that she headed to the common room.


	8. Chapter 8

Before they knew it they were having their OWLs.

She was sitting there covering her face when she felt her scar burn. She locked her occlumency as tightly as she could. Then she heard something.

_"I need that prophecy." Voldemort said._

_"You'll have to kill me." Sirius said._

_"Oh I will, but first you must fetch it for me." Voldemort said._

"Crucio!" _he said._

_"Ah!" Sirius said. _

A few seconds later she was on the ground gasping with her hand on her scar.

She looked up and saw her friends looking at her.

"Umm,"

"Ms. Potter, do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" asked.

"No, I just finished my last page and was starting to fall asleep from studying so late last night." she said.

"Alright, hand me your papers and you can go."

She nodded and handed her her papers. Then she headed to the common room.

When she got there she saw Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna.

"What?" she asked.

"I know you started to feel your scar burn and fight the most occlumency you could." Neville said.

"I did it didn't I?"

"Yes but I know you have trouble staying out of your connection." he said.

Haley opened her mouth when something big fell on to everyone and they realized it was a Portkey.

When they got there they looked around. Haley looked and saw the number 96.

"That's the number I've been having dreams of in the beginning of the year." she said.

"Haley? You might wanna come see this." Neville said.

So they headed to Neville and saw a prophecy.

Haley saw her name on it and then picked it up and looked at it. Then they heard something.

"Haley." Hermione said.

"You know, you really should learn to be more careful." Lucius Malfoy said while he took off his mask. "You are only here for what the Dark Lord wants. Now, hand me the prophecy."

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it." Haley said.

"Hahahaha! She knows how to play. Itty, bitty baby. Potter." someone said.

Neville recognized it.

"Bellatrix Lastrange."

"Neville Longbottom is it? How's Mum and dad?"

"Better, now they're about to be avenged." he said taking out his wand.

Bellatrix gasped and took out her wand while Haley stopped him.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down... shall we? All we want is that prophecy." Lucius said with his hands out.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" she asked.

"You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix yelled.

"It's all right. They're just curious children, aren't they? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered... what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you... when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do... is give it to me. Then I can show you everything."

"I've waited 14 years." she said.

"I know." he said looking sad.

"I guess I can wait a little longer. Now! Stupefy!" she said.

"Stupefy!" they all said together.

Then they all started running.

Luna was hit by a Death Eater and fell on the ground.

_"Levicorpus!"_ she said causing the Death Eater to go up.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Neville said hitting a Death Eater

"Well done, Neville." Luna said and pulled him away.

_"Stupefy!"_ Hermione said.

_"Stupefy!"_ Ron said.

_"Stupefy!"_ Neville said.

_"Stupefy! Reducto!_ Get back to the door!" Haley called.

So they all started running and then looked around when they got there.

"Department of Mysteries. They got that bit right, didn't they?" Ron said.

Haley started to hear something and took out his wand.

"Get behind me." Haley called.

While they ran the death eaters suddenly appeared and took Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny around the necks with their wands in front of them. Haley looked around.

"Did you actually believe... or were you truly naive enough to think... that children stood a chance against us?" Lucius said.

Haley looked at her friends and boyfriend.

"I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now... or watch your friends die."

"Don't give it to him, Haley!" Neville said.

Then Bellatrix pushed her wand on him harder.

Haley looked at Lucius and gave it to him.

While he raised it Haley saw someone coming.

"Get away from my goddaughter." Sirius said and punched him.

Sure enough The Order appeared and started dueling.

"Now, listen to me. Take the others and get out of here." Sirius said.

"What, no I'm staying with you!" Haley said.

"You've done beautifully, now let us take it from here." Sirius said

Then they were almost hit with something by someone. Sirius aimed it back.

Haley stood up and followed.

While Haley dueled Lucius Sirius dueled Bellatrix.

The other kids were hiding and watched Haley dueling with Sirius.

Ron, Neville and Ginny watched the most to watch Haley and Lucius duel to see how much of a duelist she is like James. The pureblood and some halfblood know how good of a duelist James was. They had heard from their parents during the last war.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Haley said.

"Nice one, James!" Sirius said.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix said.

When it hit him Haley looked at him.

"SIRIUS!" Haley yelled. "SIRIUS!"

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps.

But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, while Peter stood there in shock Remus grabbed Haley around the chest, holding her back.

"There's nothing you can do, Haley -" he said.

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"- it's too late, Haley." Peter said.

"We can still reach him -" Haley struggled hard and viciously, but Remus would not let go…

"There's nothing you can do, Haley… nothing… he's gone." Remus said.

"He hasn't gone!" Haley yelled.

She did not believe it; she would not believe it; still she fought Remus with every bit of strength she had. Remus did not understand; people hid behind that curtain; Haley had heard them whispering the first time he had entered the room. Sirius was hiding, simply lurking out of sight.

"SIRIUS!" she bellowed. "SIRIUS!"

"He can't come back, Haley," said Remus, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Haley. "He can't come back, because he's d-"

"HE - IS - NOT - DEAD!" roared Haley. "SIRIUS!"

There was movement going on around them, pointless bustling, the flashes of more spells. Remus dragged Haley away from the dais. Haley, still staring at the archway, was angry at Sirius now for keeping her waiting.

But some part of her realized, even as she fought to break free from Remus, that Sirius had never kept her waiting before… Sirius had risked everything, always, to see Haley, to help her… if Sirius was not reappearing out of that archway when Haley was yelling for him as though her life depended on it, the only possible explanation was that he could not come back… that he really was.

Haley turned her head and saw Bellatrix running.

She jumped off of Remus and then started to run.

Remus and Peter stood there and watched.

"I killed Sirius Black! She's going to get me! You're going to get me!" Bellatrix said while she ran.

_"CRUCIO!"_ Haley yelled and got her on the ground.

She held her hand out while Bellatrix whimpered a little.

"You've got to _mean_ it Haley. She killed him. She disservice's it." Haley's neck started to move. "You know the spell, Haley."

Then she stopped then aimed her wand at Voldemort but he knocked out her wand.

"So weak." Voldemort said.

Then out of nowhere Dumbledore appeared.

"Foolish of you to come here tonight Tom. The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone, and you, shall be dead."

A few seconds later they were dueling each other. Then Voldemort disappeared.

"Stay where you are Haley!" Dumbledore said.

Suddenly Haley felt something and went to the ground.

Dumbledore knelt down next to her. Then he heard something coming from her.

"You've lost old man." said Voldemort through Haley.

"AHH!" Haley yelled.

She started to see memories and pictures of things Voldemort had done. The Halloween night. Getting hit by him. Cedric being killed, the night he returned, Voldemort appearing and the day she found Neville with Hannah cheating on her. And seeing how much they're alike and a picture of her having his face.

"Look at me." Voldemort said.

"Haley, it isn't how you are alike, it's how you are not." Dumbledore said.

Haley laid there fighting the pictures and saw her friends and family.

She opened her eyes and saw Remus, Peter, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna.

She looked mostly at Remus, Peter, Neville, Ron and Hermione.

"You're the weak one, and you'll never know love, or friendship. And I feel sorry for you."

Dumbledore heard and smiled a little. She then shut her eyes tightly and focused on the memories she had of her friends and family.

The day she met Neville, Ron and Hermione, all the fun she had with them, the day she and Neville kissed for the first time, when he gave her the locket and when they got back together. Finally Voldemort came out and stood in front of her.

"You're a fool Haley Potter, and you will lose, everything."

Then the ministry appeared and saw as Voldemort disappeared.

"He's back!" Fudge said.

She felt someone hold her and everyone started to walk over to her.


	9. Chapter 9

A few minutes later Haley, Peter and Remus were in Dumbledore's office.

Then he came out of his own flew network.

"Albus, it's her fifth year, it's time for her to know." Remus said.

Peter nodded in agreement.

He sighed and realized they were right.

"Alright, sit down please." he said.

So they sat down and waited.

"It is time," he said, "for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Haley. Please sit down. I am going to tell you everything. I ask only a little patience. You will have your chance to rage at me - to do whatever you like - when I have finished. I will not stop you."

Haley glared at him for a moment causing Remus and Peter to shiver, then waited.

Dumbledore stared for a moment at the sunlit grounds outside the window, then looked back at Haley and said, "Five years ago you arrived at Hogwarts, Haley, safe and whole, as I had planned and intended. Well - not quite whole. You had suffered. I knew you would when I left you on your aunt and uncle's doorstep. I knew I was condemning you to ten dark and difficult years."

He paused. Haley said nothing. Remus and Peter weren't happy about the way she was treated and that Dumbledore didn't do anything to fix it.

"You might ask - and with good reason - why it had to be so. Why could some wizarding family not have taken you in? Many would have done so more than gladly, would have been honored and delighted to raise you as a daughter.

"Especially us and Sirius. Especially since he's her godfather." Peter said.

Remus nodded and then Dumbledore continued.

"My answer is that my priority was to keep you alive. You were in more danger than perhaps anyone but I realized. Voldemort had been vanquished hours before, but his supporters - and many of them are almost as terrible as he - were still at large, angry, desperate and violent.

And I had to make my decision, too, with regard to the years ahead. Did I believe that Voldemort was gone forever? No. I knew not whether it would be ten, twenty or fifty years before he returned, but I was sure he would do so, and I was sure, too, knowing him as I have done, that he would not rest until he killed you.

"I knew that Voldemort's knowledge of magic is perhaps more extensive than any wizard alive. I knew that even my most complex and powerful protective spells and charms were unlikely to be invincible if he ever returned to full power.

"But I knew, too, where Voldemort was weak. And so I made my decision. You would be protected by an ancient magic of which he knows, which he despises, and which he has always, therefore, underestimated - to his cost. I am speaking, of course, of the fact that your mother died to save you. She gave you a lingering protection he never expected, a protection that flows in your veins to this day. I put my trust, therefore, in your mother's blood. I delivered you to her sister, her only remaining relative."

"She doesn't love me," said Haley at once. "She doesn't give a damn -"

"But she took you," Dumbledore cut across her. "She may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly, yet still she took you, and in doing so, she sealed the charm I placed upon you.

"Your mother's sacrifice made the bond of blood the strongest shield I could give you."

"I still don't."

"While you can still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort. Until he got some of your blood that is. He shed her blood, but it lives on in you and her sister. Her blood became your refuge. You needed to return there only once a year, but as long as you can still call it home, while you are there he couldn't hurt you. Your aunt knows this. I explained what I had done in the letter I left, with you, on her doorstep. She knows that allowing you houseroom may well have kept you alive for the past fifteen years."

"Wait," said Haley. "Wait a moment."

She sat up straighter in her chair, staring at Dumbledore.

"You sent that Howler. You told her to remember - it was your voice –"

"You sent her a howler?" Peter said a little surprised.

"I thought," said Dumbledore, inclining his head slightly, "that she might need reminding of the pact she had sealed by taking Haley. I suspected the Dementor attack might have awoken her to the dangers of having you as a surrogate daughter."

"It did," said Haley quietly. "Well - my uncle more than her. He wanted to chuck me out, but after the Howler came she - she said I had to stay. He's probably thrilled now that I live with these guys he doesn't have to have me living with him."

She stared at the floor for a moment, then said, "But what's this got to do with – "

"Five years ago, then," continued Dumbledore, as though he had not paused in his story, "you arrived at Hogwarts, neither as happy nor as well-nourished as I would have liked, perhaps, yet alive and healthy. You were not a pampered little princess, but as normal a girl as I could have hoped under the circumstances. Thus far, my plan was working well.

"And then… well, you will remember the events of your first year at Hogwarts quite as clearly as I do. You rose magnificently to the challenge that faced you and sooner - much sooner - than I had anticipated, you found yourself face to face with Voldemort.

"What!" Remus and Peter said together.

"Y-you really don't want to know." she said.

"You survived again. You did more. You delayed his return to full power and strength. You fought a man's fight. I was… prouder of you than I can say.

"Yet there was a flaw in this wonderful plan of mine," said Dumbledore. "An obvious flaw that I knew, even then, might be the undoing of it all. And yet, knowing how important it was that my plan should succeed, I told myself that I would not permit this flaw to ruin it. I alone could prevent this, so I alone must be strong. And here was my first test, as you lay in the hospital wing, weak from your struggle with Voldemort."

Remus and Peter sat there horrified.

"I don't understand what you're saying," said Haley.

"Don't you remember asking me, as you lay in the hospital wing, why Voldemort had tried to kill you when you were a baby?"

Haley nodded.

"Ought I to have told you then?"

Haley stared into the blue eyes and said nothing, but her heart was racing again.

"You do not see the flaw in the plan yet? No… perhaps not. Well, as you know, I decided not to answer you. Eleven, I told myself, was much too young to know. I had never intended to tell you when you were eleven. The knowledge would be too much at such a young age.

"I should have recognized the danger signs then. I should have asked myself why I did not feel more disturbed that you had already asked me the question to which I knew, one day, I must give a terrible answer. I should have recognized that I was too happy to think that I did not have to do it on that particular day… You were too young, much too young.

"And so we entered your second year at Hogwarts. And once again you met challenges even grown wizards have never faced: once again you acquitted yourself beyond my wildest dreams. You did not ask me again, however, why Voldemort had your left that mark on you. We discussed scar, oh yes… we came very, very close to the subject. Why did I not tell you everything?

"Well, it seemed to me that twelve was, after all, hardly better than eleven to receive such information. I allowed you to leave my presence, bloodstained, exhausted but exhilarated, and if I felt a twinge of unease that I ought, perhaps, to have told you then, it was swiftly silenced. You were still so young, you see, and I could not find it in myself to spoil that night of triumph…

"Do you see, Haley? Do you see the flaw in my brilliant plan now? I had fallen into the trap I had foreseen, that I had told myself I could avoid, that I must avoid."

"I don't –"

"I cared about you too much," said Dumbledore simply.

"You actually used call him grandpa Al." Remus said chuckling.

Peter snorted remembering that.

Haley looked at him.

"You did. You pulled his beard once to." Peter said.

"I cared more for your happiness than your knowing the truth, more for your peace of mind than my plan, more for your life than the lives that might be lost if the plan failed. In other words, I acted exactly as Voldemort expects we fools who love to act.

"Is there a Defense? I defy anyone who has watched you as I have - and I have watched you more closely than you can have imagined - not to want to save you more pain than you had already suffered. What did I care if numbers of nameless and faceless people and creatures were slaughtered in the vague future, if in the here and now you were alive, and well, and happy? I never dreamed that I would have such a person on my hands.

"We entered your third year. I watched from afar as you struggled to repel Dementors, (Peter twitched) as you found Peter, learned what had truly happened and rescued him. And able to get him a trial. Was I to tell you then, at the moment when you had triumphantly snatched Peter from the jaws of the Ministry? But now, at the age of thirteen, my excuses were running out. Young you might be, but you had proved you were exceptional. My conscience was uneasy, Haley. I knew the time must come soon…

"But you came out of the maze last year, having watched Cedric Diggory die, having escaped death so narrowly yourself… and I did not tell you, though I knew, now Voldemort had returned, I must do it soon. And now, tonight, I know you have long been ready for the knowledge I have kept from you for so long, because you have proved that I should have placed the burden upon you before this. My only Defense is this: I have watched you struggling under more burdens than any student who as ever passed through this school and I could not bring myself to add another - the greatest one of all."

Haley waited, but Dumbledore did not speak.

"I still don't understand."

"Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents. He set out to kill you when you were still a baby, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered, to his cost, that he was mistaken, when the curse intended to kill you backfired. And so, since his return to his body, and particularly since your extraordinary escape from him last year, he has been determined to hear that prophecy in its entirety. This is the weapon he has been seeking so assiduously since his return: the knowledge of how to destroy you."

"Are we going to learn what it was? Because neither James or Lily told us." Remus said.

"Yes, you three will hear it." Dumbledore said.

The sun had risen fully now: Dumbledore's office was bathed in it. The glass case in which the sword of Godric Gryffindor resided gleamed white and opaque, the fragments of the instruments Haley had thrown to the floor glistened like raindrops, and behind him, the baby Fawkes made soft chirruping noises in his nest of ashes.

"The prophecy's smashed," Haley said blankly. "I was pulling Neville up those benches in the - the room where the archway was, and I ripped his robes and it fell…"

"The thing that smashed was merely the record of the prophecy kept by the Department of Mysteries. But the prophecy was made to somebody, and that person has the means of recalling it perfectly."

"Who heard it?" asked Haley, though she thought she knew the answer already.

"Probably Dumbledore." Peter whispered to Remus.

He nodded.

"I did," said Dumbledore.

"Knew it." Peter said.

"On a cold, wet night sixteen years ago, in a room above the bar at the Hog's Head inn. I had gone there to see an applicant for the post of Divination teacher, though it was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all. The applicant, however, was the great-great-granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted Seer and I thought it common politeness to meet her. I was disappointed. It seemed to me that she had not a trace of the gift herself. I told her, courteously I hope, that I did not think she would be suitable for the post. I turned to leave."

Dumbledore got to his feet and walked past Haley to the black cabinet that stood beside Fawkes's perch. He bent down, slid back a catch and took from inside it the shallow stone basin, carved with runes around the edges.

Dumbledore walked back to the desk, placed the Pensieve upon it, and raised his wand to his own temple. From it, he withdrew silvery, gossamer-fine strands of thought clinging to the wand and deposited them into the basin. He sat back down behind his desk and watched his thoughts swirl and drift inside the Pensieve for a moment. Then, with a sigh, he raised his wand and prodded the silvery substance with its tip.

A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly; her feet in the basin. But when Sibyll Trelawney spoke, it was not in her usual ethereal, mystic voice, but in the harsh, hoarse tones Harry had heard her use once before:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

The slowly revolving Professor Trelawney sank back into the silver mass below and vanished.

The silence within the office was absolute. Neither Dumbledore, Remus, Peter nor Haley nor any of the portraits made a sound. Even Fawkes had fallen silent.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Haley said very quietly, for Dumbledore, still staring at the Pensieve, seemed completely lost in thought. "It… did that mean… what did that mean?"

Remus and Peter already knew what it meant.

"It meant," said Dumbledore, "that the person who has the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. This child would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times."

"It means - me?"

Dumbledore surveyed her for a moment through his glasses.

"The odd thing, Haley," he said softly, "is that it may not have meant you at all. Sibyll's prophecy could have applied to one wizard boy and one witch girl, both born at the end of July that year, both of whom had parents in the Order of the Phoenix, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you. The other was Neville Longbottom."

"That explains why Frank and Alice were terrified to." Peter said to Remus.

He nodded.

"But then… but then, why was it my name on the prophecy and not Neville's?"

"The official record was re-labeled after Voldemort's attack on you as a child," said Dumbledore.

"It seemed plain to the keeper of the Hall of Prophecy that Voldemort could only have tried to kill you because he knew you to be the one to whom Sibyll was referring."

"Then - it might not be me?" said Haley.

"I am afraid," said Dumbledore slowly, looking as though every word cost him a great effort, "that there is no doubt that it is you."

"But you said - Neville was born at the end of July, too - and his mum and dad –"

"You are forgetting the next part of the prophecy, the final identifying feature of the child who could vanquish Voldemort… Voldemort himself would mark them as his equal. And so he did, Haley. He chose you, not Neville. He gave you the scar that has proved both blessing and curse."

"But he might have chosen wrong!" said Haley. "He might have marked the wrong person!"

"He chose the person he thought most likely to be a danger to him," said Dumbledore. "And notice this, Haley: he chose, not the pureblood (which, according to his creed, is the only kind of wizard worth being or knowing) but the half-blood, like himself. He saw himself in you before he had ever seen you, and in marking you with that scar, he did not kill you, as he intended, but gave you powers, and a future, which have fitted you to escape him not once, but four times so far - something that neither your parents, nor Neville's parents, ever achieved."

"Why did he do it, then?" said Haley, who felt numb and cold. "Why did he try and kill me as a baby? He should have waited to see whether Neville or I looked more dangerous when we were older and tried to kill whoever it was then –"

"That might, indeed, have been the more practical course," said Dumbledore, "except that Voldemort's information about the prophecy was incomplete. The Hog's Head inn, which Sibyll chose for its cheapness, has long attracted, shall we say, a more interesting clientele than the Three Broomsticks. As you and your friends found out to your cost, and I to mine that night, it is a place where it is never safe to assume you are not being overheard. Of course, I had not dreamed, when I set out to meet Sibyll Trelawney, that I would hear anything worth overhearing. My - our - one stroke of good fortune was that the eavesdropper was detected only a short way into the prophecy and thrown from the building."

"So he only heard -?"

"He heard only the beginning, the part foretelling the birth of a child in July to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort. Consequently, he could not warn his master that to attack you would be to risk transferring power to you, and marking you as his equal. So Voldemort never knew that there might be danger in attacking you, that it might be wise to wait, to learn more. He did not know that you would have power the Dark Lord knows not–"

"But I don't!" said Haley, in a strangled voice. "I haven't any powers he hasn't got, I couldn't fight the way he did tonight, I can't possess people or - or kill them -"

Remus and Peter could tell she was starting to lose her temper so they pulled their chairs away.

"There is a room in the Department of Mysteries," interrupted Dumbledore, "that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. That power took you to save Sirius tonight. That power also saved you from possession by Voldemort, because he could not bear to reside in a body so full of the force he detests. In the end, it mattered not that you could not close your mind. It was your heart that saved you."

Haley closed her eyes. If she had not gone to save Sirius, Sirius would not have died… More to stave off the moment when he would have to think of Sirius again, Haley asked, without caring much about the answer, "The end of the prophecy... it was something about neither... can live..."

"…while the other survives," said Dumbledore.

"So," said Haley, dredging up the words from what felt like a deep well of despair inside her, "so does that mean that… that one of us has got to kill the other one… in the end?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

Peter and Remus sat there in silence thinking the same thing.

_'No.'_

For a long time, neither of them spoke. Somewhere far beyond the office walls, Haley could hear the sound of voices, students heading down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast, perhaps. It seemed impossible that there could be people in the world who still desired food, who laughed, who neither knew nor cared that Sirius Black was gone forever.

Sirius seemed a million miles away already; even now a part of Haley still believed that if she had only pulled back that veil, she would have found Sirius looking back at her, greeting her, perhaps, with his laugh like a bark…

"I feel I owe you another explanation, Haley," said Dumbledore hesitantly. "You may, perhaps, have wondered why I never chose you as a prefect? I must confess… that I rather thought… you had enough responsibility to be going on with."

Haley looked up at him and saw a tear trickling down Dumbledore's face into his long silver beard.

Remus and Peter were surprised at that. Their former professor crying?

Then they split up.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the last day of school and Haley, Neville, Ron and Hermione were

Two hours later they were on their way to the train. Haley met up with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna.

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore gave me last night." Haley said.

"Yeah?" Ron said.

"That even though there's a fight coming up in front of us we have something that he doesn't." she said.

"Which is what?" Hermione asked.

"Something worth fighting for." she said.

Then they headed to the train and headed home. It was going to be a hard and probably a worse war, but with Haley knowing what she was doing last time and turning sixteen, it will make it easier and quicker. She knew it.

As long as she has people she care about it will go fine.


End file.
